Dance With Me
by booknity
Summary: One-shot of Bolin and Opal's dance at the Zhurrick wedding. Bopal fluff. And when I say fluff, I mean extreme fluff. Like marshmallow cloud fluff. Please review and rate as critically as you feel is necessary. Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra. I know, what a shock.


Dance With Me

Jazz music filled the air and people made their way to the dance floor. The newly weds were laughing and holding onto each other as the melody moved their feet. Bolin's cheeks hurt from smiling. He felt a huge relief when Varrick had finally gotten it through his genius head that he needed to keep Zhu Li around forever, and as more than just his assistant. They looked at each other in that why he vaguely remembered his parents had. The kind that makes your heart ache in the best way.

Bolin felt a surprisingly firm grip on his hand as he was pulled to his feet. He saw a red and yellow clad figure before him and black, silky hair that blew out behind her as she led him to the dance floor. Opal spun around to face him as they stumbled into the growing crowd of dance partners. Emerald eyes looked up into a forest green pair, and she flashed a lopsided grin at him. It made her eyes crinkle which Bolin found adorable. He placed one of his hands on her waist and used his other hand to hold hers. She rested her free hand on his shoulder, and they were soon floating around the dance floor. He spun her and dipped her and did all he could to draw that wonderful laugh from her. They were having a ball.

"You never told me you could dance," Opal teased.

"You never asked! Besides, dancing is something you _do_, not talk about," Bolin replied as the tempo slowed.

Maybe it was the bubbly stuff Wing and Wei had given him earlier or just the rosy atmosphere of the wedding, but Bolin swore his feet weren't touching the ground.

Opal shifted closer to him, her flowery perfume making him all the more dizzy. Spirits was she beautiful.

"The officiating was excellent," Opal said, Bolin could feel her breath.

"You thought so? I really wanted to capture the love in the midst of war theme, oh and 'you may now do the thing' was completely my own idea," Bolin rambled.

Opal giggled. Bolin was as large and thick as a boulder, but he had the heart of a child. His imagination ran wild often, but she found it endearing. Except for that time he thought a picnic was an acceptable way to apologize for the whole Kuvira thing, but they'd gotten past that. His heart had been in a good place.

"- And Pabu delivering the ring was an idea that Zhu Li and I came up with," Bolin was still going on.

"I love you," Opal blurted.

"Wh- huh?"

"I love you," Opal repeated, more confidently this time.

It took a second to hit Bolin what she had said, but when it did, his reaction was priceless. His whole face lit up, his eyes twinkling like the strings of lights that decorating the reception.

"Oh man! You love me too! She loves me!" Bolin exclaimed as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Bo-Bolin, um- little too tight," Opal gasped for air.

"Oh! Sorry," he apologized sheepishly as he released her from his crushing embrace.

"It's ok," Opal regained her breath.

Bolin knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care.

"I know there was a lot going on when you first told me how you felt, I was so worried about my family. I just wanted everything to be taken care of and to find the right moment-," Opal explained.

She didn't get to finish. Bolin had cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Opal recovered from her initial shock and returned the kiss. Bolin was ever so gentle, not because he though Opal was fragile, it was quite the opposite. Her effect on him was strong; if he indulged too much into this kiss he might not be able to walk off the dance floor. Spirits, he was already going weak at the knees. Some pro-bending player he was.

His lips were soft. Everything about the kiss was soft, and it left Opal buzzing. She twisted her hands in his shirtfront as he ran his fingers through her hair. Opal was too invested in the moment to really concern herself of what people were thinking or who was witnessing it. Right now, it was just her and Bolin.


End file.
